


Of Pokédexes and a violent Clefairy

by Viroro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Anachronic Order, Drabble Collection, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viroro/pseuds/Viroro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmine and Aqua are two novice trainers, sent by Professor Oak to compile a new, updated Pokédex of Kanto years after Red's journey. He should've chosen better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pokédexes and a violent Clefairy

Carmine tipped his temple, staring onward. After seconds of thinking, he crossed his arms.

"So." He took a deep breath. "How about Frank?"

Clefairy shook his head. Carmine passed a hand on his hair, sighing. "You are being a tough costumer, you know?"

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Just give up. He doesn't want a nickname."

"I dunno, calling him just Clefairy feels wrong." Carmine scratched his head. "How did you choose Sparky's name?"

"It sounded right, plain and simple." Aqua shrugged. "Try to go with the first thing on your mind."

Carmine looked up. "First thing on my mind..."

About half a dozen 'first things' passed through his mind. Then he smirked.

"I know!" He pointed to Clefairy, whom tilted his head. "I have the best name ever now!"

He paused, closing his eyes. "From now and forever, your name will be..." Carmine opened them again, smiling. "Rogue Planet!"

Everyone froze. Carmine thought at first it was due to how awesome his name was, but as he saw everyone's weirded out faces, he started to doubt it.

"Wow, Carmine used Horrible Naming Skills. It's super effective!" Aqua said.

"Oh, come on! It wasn't so bad!" Carmine pouted. "He's a Pokémon from space, and a Rogue Planet is a planet wandering in space without orbiting a star, so it kinda fits! Right, Rogue Planet?"

Nobody replied. And as Carmine turned left and right, he saw no trace left of 'Rogue Planet'.

"Rogue Planet?"

Aqua chuckled. "Guess he decided to make true of that name."

Carmine groaned. Maybe it was time to reconsider nicknaming anything ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I did say I planned to return to Carmine and Aqua, and I ended up writing something much sooner than I anticipated. I plan for this story to be a set of drabbles concerning whatever interesting topic I decide to write about, and for this reason chapters can range from comedic to serious and everything in between. I thank RandomificationChaotic for giving me the idea and helping with this chapter.
> 
> Carmine and Aqua appeared in my previous fic 'A Pure White Beginning', set before this story. Reading it is not required to understand this, but it might help clarifying the relationships between the protagonists, and how Carmine obtained Clefairy.
> 
> I hope you will like it, and thanks to everyone that will read!


End file.
